Furniture
Furniture are items that may be placed inside your home to increase your house rank. They can be bought from general or goods merchants and found in dungeons; the second and third shop in the Embassy will also sell them, along with special furniture like fridges and heir trunks. Note that your pets won't carry any furniture, save for the few types of furniture which have no effect on house rank. Quality Every furniture item can have a quality rating indicated by a prefix before the name of the piece. The quality and material type of the piece affects its value and how much of a bonus to your house rank it provides. While stupid furniture has the same cost as normal ones, the game still ranks it higher. Material In addition to a quality value multiplier, furniture can also be made of materials that increase its value. Materials can not only multiply the base value of a furniture piece, but also add a straight amount of value after this multiplication. Use of scrolls of inferior material, change material, or superior material can achieve very high value furniture, but a bug causes any furniture piece with a prefix (either quality or existent material-work) that is changed using a scroll or material kit to be calculated incorrectly for the worse. Cloth, Mica, Paper, and Silk materials instead result in Woodwork furniture, so one cannot use a paper material kit to make ultra-lightweight furniture (beds, barbeque sets) to bring into dungeons. Instead, use Dawn Cloth or Spirit Cloth. Note that the "plus" values above are game-internal values before all discounts and multipliers one would see in game when buying or selling (negotiation, etc.), and are accurate to the stable Christmas version. So an Elegant Table (worth 3500) would be worth 7312 when Silverwork (6562 + 750), and worth 7650 when Rubynuswork (5250 + 2400). This is closer than many would expect; it show that for furniture with a high base value, one should prefer to achieve a high multiplier, whereas for lower value furniture, a high plus is better (e.g. windows, small plants). 'Usable Furniture' In addition to acting as normal furniture, your character may interact with these furniture items. For information on usable items that do not increase house rank, see the other items page. *Beds - Usable when your character is sleepy. *Chairs - Usable for cosmetic purpose. *Cooking Equipment *Musical instruments *Flowers can be eaten, as long as they're raw. Upstairs and downstairs Essentially the same one that you find in a dungeon; can be bought at the Festival of Jure for a base price of 150,000 gold. Place it in your home to add an additional floor to your home. New floors will have separate item limits from the ground floor (i.e. the floor that comes with the house); therefore, if you have two floors in your small castle, you can store 800 items (400 on each floor). Items placed on the new floors do not count toward your house rank, although placing up/downstairs on the main floor contribute greatly to your house rank, since it is the furniture with the highest furniture and heirloom value in the game. Stairs works only for homes, and will do nothing in farms, ranches, storage houses, and single level permanent dungeons like the Robber's Hideout. Your home can be expanded to include a second floor and nine basement levels, for a total of eleven floors. NOTE: You need both an upstairs and downstairs to move between the floors freely -- if you climb an upstairs without a downstairs available on the floor you end up in, you cannot go back down; you also cannot exit by moving to the edge of the map, so you will be forced to either use Return or a scroll of escape or hang yourself with the tightrope included with new floors. Also if you create a floor under a home type, it will be preserved in that state for new homes -- adding a basement to your cave sets the screen dimensions and item limit of that basement to cave levels, even if you upgrade the home later. Reset the room to fix. Decorative furniture This furniture type cannot be interacted with and while some may have other uses, the majority do not. F-Value = Furniture Value before quality prefix and material (info) H-Value = Heirloom Value before quality prefix and material Changes in Elona+ In Elona+ 1.29, there existed a bug where any furniture with a prefix above Stupid will exponentially increase in value every time its material is rerolled. If the item's value gets high enough, its sell value may drop to 1, and after enough rerolls, it becomes unsellable. This can't be exploited for massive amounts of money, however, since NPC shops have limited money and furniture can't be sold in the player's shop. This has since been fixed. Omake Overhaul Bathtub restores charisma on use. ** Also, if PC "does it" with another character in a bathtub, charisma of both characters are restored. Can now store items in storage type furnitures Similar to refrigerators, these furnitures can only be used in your home where its contents and storage space are shared with furnitures of same type. Only furnitures freshly generated in omake_overhaul can store items. You can update all furnitures in the current area to give storage capability by typing in the console command, containerize. Furnitures created using custom item feature cannot hold any items. Category:Items Category:Furniture